Flippy gets Mental!
by maccathom
Summary: When Flippy is caught fighting HIMSELF in the forest his friends start to get a little worried... Can they help Flippy get better or is he beyond help?  This is my 1st fanfic sorry for suckishness. Contains a little FlippyXEvil


Flippy was walking alone in the forest, He'd had a nightmare about Evil killing Flippy while he was with his penguins.  
Flippy was now trying to calm himself down, Suddenly a woodpecker started pecking at the tree. Flippy gasped and recoiled as he felt Evil taking over, He shook himself but he couldnt get the gun shots out of his mind, He staggerd into a tree he blinked and held his head and groaned backing away from the tree, Suddenly he spun round to see Evil smiling at him.

Evil tackled Flippy but the experienced war vet easily dodged and grabbed Evil's arm, He twisted it making Evil screem in pain, Evil took out his Bowie knife stabbing Flippy in the stomache, Flippy gasped and pulled back before Evil lunged again,  
Suddenly their toungues entwined in some sort of painful kiss. They both looked comfused and tried to pull eachother apart but their toungues were tangled together.

Evil took out his bowie knife and sliced their toungues apart, Seperating them.

Flaky, Nutty, Petulia, Cuddles and Giggles had been watching Flippy since the beginning, They couldnt see Evil and they had officialy decided that Flippy had gone crazy. First he'd slammed himself into a tree... twisted his own arm...  
Stabbed himself in the stomache... And now he'd cut off half of his tongue, Flippy seemed to relise this and started to screem, thrashing around widly. Flaky was deeply worried.

She'd always had a crush on him.

"Flippys finaly lost it.." Cuddles mutterd, Petulia glared at the war vet, "Hes lost it since we met him.." Giggles giggled nervously, Nutty remained silent but Flaky could see that Nutty and Giggles were holding their paws. Flippy was so hot..  
She wished she could be with him. Then she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Shouldnt we help him! He's bleeding!" She hissed. Cuddles nodded, "Yeah I guess.." Petulia snorted, "But its DANGEROUS!  
Hes crazy!" The others ignored her and they walked over to Flippy slowly, Flippy was screeming bloody murder and rolling on the floor like a crazy person.

He suddenly noticed them looking down at him and blinked, Evil was nowere to be seen. He looked around comfused but was interrupted by Flaky,

"A-Are you okay F-Flippy..?" She said quietly. Flippy blinked, Then relised his stomache had been torn and was bleeding heavily, His left arm looked twisted and mangled, He had half a tongue, And many cuts and bruises, Including bite marks.

He suddenly felt light headed from blood loss and collapsed.

Cuddles looked at the fallen war vet worriedly, "Come on weve gotta get him to a hospital." he said as bravely as he could,  
The yellow rabbit with the pink bunny slippers felt that he was in charge of the group, Nutty looked as out of it as ever,  
Petulia was glaring at Flippy and looking at all the blood and dirt worriedly, Flaky looked like she was lost in her own world, she was often lost in thought, Giggles looked afraid and kept looking towards him and giggling nervously,

Giggles nodded, Petulia looked at Flippy scornfully, "Whos gonna carry him to hospital then?" Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees and a blue moose walked out, He had a dopey look on him, His name was Lumpy, They all groaned when they saw him. He caused nearly as much deaths as Flippy when flipped out.

"I'll carry him!" Lumpy offerd in his dumbass voice, Giggles and Petulia rolled their eyes, Nutty was licking one of the lolly pops that stuck to his fur, Cuddles nodded, "Erm sure...You can carry him...Lumpy," Lumpy grinned a goofy smile,  
"Hooray!" He said before picking Flippy up, Flaky looked a little unsure but soon they were all heading towards the hospital.

Flippy's hat had been left on the blooded ground and forgotten, It started to rain and thunder crashed overhead.

Flippy awoke to hear some beeping sounds, He relised it was a life support, "Huh...Were am I..?" He said shakily, "Your in hospital," Said a friendly voice and there he saw Flaky, She was stood by his bed, Flippy blinked.. Im in hospital...  
Flippy sighed, "..What did I do this time..?" At this question Flaky looked uncomfertable.

"...Well.." She began, "You were in the middle of the forest and suddenly you... you just..." She trailed off and looked at him, "Well?" He snapped, he was losing his patience, "What did I do? At this Flaky backed away,

"Well...You started to just... harm yourself..and screem... and you broke your arm and cut open your stomache and... You seriously dont remember..?" Flaky didnt want to mention the tongue part, It seemed too strange.

Suddenly Lumpy came in with some flowers and slammed the door behind him causing a loud, BANG. "Hey! I brought flowers!"  
He said cheerfully, But Flippy couldnt hear him or Flaky anymore, He was on a battlefeild, His friends and comrades were being blown to bits by explosions,

Evil was speeking to him from the inside of his mind,

"I can help you Flippy...I can save you from these explosions...From death..."

Flippy closed his eyes, "Help me Evil.."

Flippy opened his eyes, But they had turned a sinister green, His teeth had become jagged and sharp. Flaky gasped and backed away. Lumpy blinked at Evil, "Huh? Whut I say?" Lumpy smiled nervously, But Evil had picked up a scapel and suddenly he leapt at Lumpy, Stabbing out his eyes with the scapel, Lumpy screemed as blood poored everywere.

Evil laughed like a maniac and watched Lumpy screem in pain for a few moments before picking the moose up and slamming his face into the life support.

The life support made a long bleeping sound indicating death. Evil grinned and yanked out one of Lumpy's antlers, Evil looked at Flaky who was cowering in a corner. "P-Please Flippy..Dont hurt me.." She begged, Evil grinned and rose the antler,

When Nutty, Cuddles and Giggles came in with chocolate and flowers they were shocked to see Lumpy hanging limpy from a broken life support, and a dead Flaky with an antler sticking out her head. And then they turned to see a frightened looking Flippy staring at the carnage, His eyes wide.

Sniffles barged into the room and was also sent into shock, Being a doctor he recoverd faster than the others and looked at Flippy,

"Its time for a change" the anteater said before injecting something into Flippy.

Flippy blinked before everything went black.

Flippy awoke and yawned, He felt strange, He stretched and relised he coudlnt, His arms had been bound together. He looked around him and relised he was in a white room, There was a door and a window, There was also a camera that was pointing towards Flippy.

Flippy instantly knew were he was.

This was the place were the crazy people went.

Mental House.

He started to screem, "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY I DONT BELONG HERE!" But the room seemed to be sound proof because there was no reply, He looked towards the window and relised his 'friends' were watching him.

Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy, The Mole, Handy and Flaky were pressed against the window as if they were watching an animal in a zoo. Well Flaky hung at the back of the crowd. She looked sad and strangely hurt.  
Flippy walked towards the window, He found it hard to balance with his arms bound together, The animals that had been watching him quickly backed away.

Flaky was crying.

Flippy suddenly felt angry, Andgry with himself and everyone else, He screemed and threw himself at the window, The window was made of some sort of plastic material, He groaned, His whole body hurt from that, He kicked the door but it didnt budge.

He growled but suddenly he relised his hat wasnt on his head, He looked around franticly, "My hat!" He cried,

"Dont worry." Evil purred inside of Flippy's mind, "You have me.."

Flippy knew that he'd look like some crazy person if everyone saw him talk to himself, But he had to talk to Evil. Evil had always been there for him, It didnt matter if Evil was a killer.  
And anyway, He was already in a mental house, Did it matter?

"Evil my hat..I cant find it..." Flippy groaned, Suddenly he saw Evil, Evil was sat down in front of him, He knew the others couldnt see Evil. Evil's sinister green eyes flashed warningly, "Im sure it'll turn up." He growled, Flippy knew Evil was annoyed at him, Mainly because Evil's arms were also bound together and he ALSO didnt have a hat.

"This is all your fault." Evil grunted, "MY FAULT?" Flippy screemed at the top of his voice, Quite a croud had apeared outside Flippy's window, The camera was flickering and bleeping every now and again. "If it wasnt for YOU attacking ME In the forest then we wouldnt be here!" Flippy snapped.

Evil seemed to have lost intrest and had layed down on the floor, "Now I have no one to kill." Evil sighed, Then Evil looked up at Flippy, "Heyy Flip...Wanna test these things..?" He gestured between the bandages that bound his arms together.

Flippy sighed and stood up to face Evil, "Bring it on."

The residents of Happy Tree Town were soon watching Flippy kick at himself and thrash around on the floor, Sniffles shook his head, "Looks like he's gunna be here awhile.." Flaky, Cuddles, Nutty and Giggles walked out of the Mental House, Flaky and Giggles were crying. Nutty looked down, Not even looking at his candy. Cuddles looked guilty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chapter, Was it good? Please reveiw what you think and if you want another chapter, Tyvm!

Happy Tree Friends doesnt belong to me, ^^

Sorry this is my 1st fanfic sorry for suckishness. AND im writing this at 4am so yh...XD

BTW Im English so sorry if some of this you didnt understand... 


End file.
